Legionizing the Girls
by TheBestoftheWorst
Summary: Doctor Robotnik decides to legionize four of the female Freedom Fighters in his own... unique... fashion. Porn. Lots of it. It really only serves that purpose - some friends wanted me to write porn out of Sonic. So, expect some people to get a weeeee bit out of character.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

In an alternate universe, the attack on the Death Egg MK II went a lot differently. Mecha Sally was never created. This wasn't a victory in the name of Freedom, but a defeat of a different matter. The Freedom Fighters were bested. But in the stead of Mecha Sally? The capture of Bunnie, Amy, Nicole, even Princess Sally.

Sonic was not killed, no. The doctor had him ejected from his shuttle so he could live in defeat and failure.

He left Mobotropolis alone. He had... other... intentions...

Four prisoners. Four beautiful women. Four members of the Freedom Fighters – those who he could change to his side for personal enjoyment.

First... Bunnie Rabbot D'Coolette. The sexy yellow coated girl with strong robotic limbs. She would be first – an easier spirit to break due to the workings of her mind.

The doctor watched her, every movement the rabbit made. She was ready to bust out. But the Southern Belle hardly had an idea of what was going to happen to her.

Snivley saw the doctor's interest in the four girl. He wondered why he took THIS path. Why not destroy Sonic and the others? Is capturing them just for humiliation REALLY worth all this?

"Sir..." he started, "I understand that the best victory is one that offends, but I really think we should turn around and finish them off! Why do you want to just poke and prod at Sonic? Can't you just take over? You have too much power to truly fail!"

The doctor chuckled softly, "Snivley, Snivley, Snivley. Someday, you'll understand the games I play... Until then, you're still just a naive little twerp. There's more than championing, there's domination."

The lackey rolled his eyes and shook his head – what's the difference really? He released an annoyed sigh adding, "You plan on either roboticizing or legionizing them, I assume? Should I get the equipment ready?"

Ivo grinned – his face full of confidence, "I do plan on legionizing the girls. But let's just say, in a certain way that strikes their... most primitive desires."

The short man shot a look of confusion. What did he mean? Most primitive desires? When he questioned that. The doctor rubbed his head and merely told him he'd see soon enough. The cameras cut off from the cell – Snivley wouldn't see just quite yet.

Bunnie tried to escape – the feisty rabbit wasn't going to stay in the cell for so much longer. Yet the bars she tried to bend, the cell she tried to blast open was far stronger than she could handle.

"Stupid ol' doctor!" She huffed, "Had to go an' gimme the strong cell or somethin'! It's all like he was plannin' on this!"

Step. Step. Step. The large, mustached man appeared as if he was called for – stomping through the empty halls of the metallic structure. Figures.

Bunnie aimed her hand cannon at the doctor – this was her chance, the foolish Eggman had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Alright, doctor! Now, y'er gonna let me and mah friends go or ah'll take ya out here and now. So, wuttzit gonna be?"

He laughed. A loud and mocking laugh. She growled as she charged up the cannon – she wasn't joking! Why was he taking it as if it weren't even a threat?!

The doctor snapped his finger sshhk! The ceiling hastily opened up above. With a quick flash of light, the rabbit fell... her mechanical arm and legs were hardily even operational. Of course, he had a plan! God, how could she be so stupid?

She spoke back out, "W-what? M-mah limbs! W-what did ya do to me?!" She could move them but only at a very slow speed. The only side that worked was her fleshy side.

"Let's just say..." he began, "That I want you nice and submissive for me. I had to take out that dirty disobedient side of you."

"S-submissive?!" She didn't like the sound of that term.

The doctor walked closer to her, staring down at the lovely body of the rabbit – then shoved her onto her back, "Oh yes. Very submissive..."

"W-what do ya mean...?"

He came lowered onto one knee – cutting the height difference down and rubbed his large hand across her tiny body – from her chest down to her small pelvis.

"What I mean is: You're going to become property of the Eggman Empire..."

The touch of her private flesh made her flinch. Property? No... no!

"N-no... doctor! Please, y-ya can't do this to me! Y'er not bein' serious... are ya?"

But as he pulled down the front end of his pants she saw his dick throbbing in front of her face – hardening slowly, she knew just how serious he was. She shook her head and used her fleshy arm to slap him – but was quickly caught forced to the ground.

"You might be a strong opponent with your robotic sides, Bunnie..." He crawled above her and grabbed her head as he slid his dick into her mouth, "But without them, you're defenseless – I will get what I want, and you'll give me all the pleasure that your body can offer!"

The foulness of this act was repulsive. But the doctor wasn't going to stop. It slid farther and farther back into the wetness of her mouth. She'd bite if she wasn't sure he'd kill her for it. It tasted awful. It looked awful. But she had to do it.

The doctor squeezed her hair and let out soft growling moans as he moved her head back and forth. Her hand placed on his hips to at least gain support.

Drool leaked from the sides of her mouth as more and more spit built up around Robotnik's cock. It wouldn't stop growing. It kept getting harder and harder. God, she hated the way this tasted.

She was quickly relieved of this torture as he pulled the dick from her tongue and showed her the slobbery flesh – leaking with her saliva. It's size? Perhaps it was the species difference, but his dick was a lot larger than Antoine's! It was more than she felt she could fit in her pussy – and she knew that was where it was going to go.

"Oh mah stars, doctor! Y-you're not gonna... seriously... do this are ya?! P-please... it'll hurt!"

Ivo pet down her cheek, her begging made him want it more. He moved down to her legs and spread them apart. He saw her bottoms, placed his hand on them, and quickly tore them apart, revealing her pussy – so small, so tight, and so very beautiful.

Bunnie gulped and shook in fear – she knew couldn't fight back. She was his toy. He placed his finger on her clit and gently slid down the lips and touched the bottom then glided back up. Bunnie shivered at this – it felt good but it was so wrong in every single way.

Her hips dashed up as he chased it back down and returned to the starting point. Over and over he gently, and carefully rubbed her pussy with his index finger. She felt herself getting wet. She hated this. Getting wet for the enemy?! Could she honestly not help herself?!

"Y'er gonna pay for this, doctor!" Bunnie admitted.

Eggman pulled his finger away from her pussy and shook his head, "I'd have to disagree, Mrs. D'Coolette. From what I can feel, you're verrrrrrrry wet..."

He bent his head down to her ear and whispered, softly, "Maybe deep down you know you haven't had a good sexual experience in a while... I think you want me to fuck you!"

Bunnie gasped at the truth, but she shook her head, "N-nevah!" She looked away – closing her eyes – she couldn't face him, "Ah-ah get it just fine from Sugah-Twan... do what you want – just get it ovah with!"

Liar. She lied to herself, lied to the doctor. She wanted to fuck him – her wetness proved it. The doctor spread her legs farther apart and angled his cock and slipped it inside her – head in and forced it down farther.

Bunnie let out a loud gasp as the dick entered in halfway. It stopped, but not for long – it finally passed through and the whole dick was inside her tiny pussy.

Her eyes shot close, her hand curled up – her tongue was out as she panted. The doctor started thrusting and moving. Her mind was in a haze – she was being fucked by THE Eggman. It was painful – he was stretching her out. He placed his hands on her arms and kept fucking her. Pound after pound was getting faster and harder – his cock slipping around her tiny, but lubricated pussy.

"D-doctor! St-stop! Oh god, doctor! F-fuck! Fuck!" she gulped as she learned something... she was starting to love it.

Her hand raised up, shaking as she touched her his belly. Then it failed – every single ram of his cock made her weaker. Weaker and weaker. She touched her pussy and began to gently rub small circles around it. She finally revealed the truth with that action.

The doctor chuckled softly to her, "What did I tell you, rabbit?! Admit it!"

She shrieked as he picked up speed and did as told, "Oh mah g-god! Fuck me! F-fuck me like ah'm your personal whore! Oh-oh god, d-doctor... ye'r so much better than Sugah-Twan!

Ivo laughed out loud as fucked her even harder. Her hands seemed to, on signal of her admission, began to operate again. She didn't leave – she didn't fight. She was trapped in her desires. She wrapped her legs around him as much as she could and placed her arm around his neck.

He stood up with her and bounced her up and down on his cock, her ears and breasts flopping on impact each time her pussy struck his dick.

"Sugah-Egg, oh! Ah'm, ah'm gonna cum!" She gripped onto his shoulders, and kissed him as she bounced up and down, her tongue meeting his – she rocked her hips back and forth letting him hit all his walls.

She screamed loudly as it finally happened. She lost herself, her juices squirting all over his cock. Her mind gone. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her heart raced fast as she came. Every little shake shot more pleasure up into her, causing her to moan and cry even more.

She was weak. So very weak.

Ivo put her down gently on a bed – once more on her back. Then after a few more hasty strikes into her pussy, he finally released into her – filling her womb up with his semen. She was now branded. She was Eggman's bitch.

"W-woow..." Bunnie answered as Eggman pulled his cock out – a long, sticky string of semen connecting the two before it was cut and sticking once more to her pussy. The rest began to ooze out from her vagina. "Ah've... Ah've never thought ah'd do that with ya, doll..." She bit her bottom lip and gulped, "Ye'r really good at it..."

The doctor chuckled – his skill was evident, "So, I see... You have two choices, you can leave, I'll let you go – ooooorr... you stay with me and I'll be sure that you enjoy every second you serve the Eggman Empire with your... special talents..."

Bunnie's eyes widened – the desire to get fucked every day was screaming over her love for Antoine. She couldn't believe she was about to agree with it, but one thing about her sex life – it wasn't fun with her lover.

She curled up, putting her head on her knees and wrapping her arms around her legs, "What is ye'r wish... mah master?"

The doctor moved over to her and raised her eyes to meet his. He put his finger under her chin and pressed his lips against hers – the deal was sealed.

"For now, my sweet sex slave, you're going to help your friends see my way of the world." He gently brushed his finger against her neck – she shivered at the touch of the weak area, "Amy Rose is our next target..."

Bunnie smiled gently at his acceptance – the thoughts then hit her head, making Amy fuck her and the doctor? That could be a LOT of fun.

"It shall be granted, doctor!" She stood up, his cum still dripping from her pussy. They left the cell and marched to a new room. Their target? One pink hedgehog.


	2. Pink on the Inside

The pink hedgehog kept striking the cell with her large magical hammer – the piko piko hammer. But each strike proved to be of little use – the cell stood strong. Amy growled and huffed. She sat down on the bed and looked around.

"Oh, what is the deal with this place?" She started with a slam of her fist on the mattress, "Eggman's mechs are pretty easy, but these walls? Not even close!"

She eyed the cell door, "If Sonic were here, he'd probably done busted through everything and freed me already."

To her surprise, the door slid open. She nearly jumped out of her skin seeing her prediction appear to be true. But instead of the hedgehog, Bunnie Rabbot entered the cell.

"B-Bunnie?! You got out!" She smiled and went to hug the slutty rabbit.

"Heh, guess ah did! Huh, sugah?" Bunnie responded – evil in her eye – yet Amy didn't see that. What Amy d see was her ripped bottoms.  
"H-hey, Bunnie... what happened to your panties or underwear or whatever that was?"  
"Oh! Ya know me. Like to shoot first an' ask questions later. Them little ol' robots done grabbed me an' tore up mah clothes. Heh. Let me borrow some when we git on outta here, will ya?"  
"Sure, Bunnie!"

Bunnie took her hand and looked at the door and nodded. Amy smiled and ran out, she took a corner and found, in front of her – standing in the hall of the belly of industry – the doctor. He crossed his arms and his dick was hardening at the sight of the hedgehog.

"Y-you!" Amy shouted and pulled out her hammer, "Take this!" She swung her weapon at him, but was stopped well before making contact. The doctor grinned as the rescuer turned out to be Bunnie. She stood behind Amy, keeping her mallet from swinging, "What the?! Bunnie?!"  
"Sorry, sugah!" Bunnie replied as he aimed her arm, prompting a laser gun attachment, at the back of Amy's head, "But the doc can be VERY persuasive. Let's just say that ye'r cute little self is 'bout to git a dose of some... yoke from ol' Sugah-Egg!"

Amy sighed with a shiver, "So... THAT'S what happened to your clothes..." She dropped her hammer and raised her hands up, "But really, Bunnie... what's your reason for joining his side?"

"Clear as the sky is blue, sugah. ah never had such a good ol' fuckin' in mah life!" She grinned, "Sugah-Twan? He's sweet, but sometimes a girl needs to livin' things up. Didn't know the doc was so good at it. Ah never had such an amazin' orgasm! It's addictive, ol' gal. Ah practically need it. So, put two and two together. Ah help him and he gives it to me good - every single day!"

"That is sooooo disgusting!" Amy looked like she was ready to vomit, "Worst of all, it's HIM! EGGMAN!"

Bunnie chuckled softly to herself as she put away the cannon, "Well, let's see how ya think when the doctor's inside ya."

The rabbit grabbed a handful of Amy's hair – a squeal escaped from her tiny lungs and her cute mouth gaped open. Bunnie laughed softly as she slipped Amy's mouth onto the doctor's member. She moved her head back and forth, causing the saliva to rub all over his cock.

A chortle filled the room as tears developed in her eyes. She tried to pull away, only for Bunnie to reply with a smack to the back of her head.

"Ya'll ain't escapin' this, doll."

A string of saliva covered her bare muzzle as tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted this to stop – Bunnie had other plans. She forced her down more and more until she was unable to breathe. A blocking filled her throat, along with a bump. She was gagging, suffocating; coughing began – a pain in her stomach from the pressure of each powerful expulsion of air. She jerked her head back, yanking her throat off Eggman's dock.  
Quiet coughs fled her throat. She fell to her hands and knees as drops of liquid dripped from his dick's tip. She looked up at the moaning villain. The shine of light wrapping around her saliva. She couldn't believe she was actually putting the doctor's cock into her mouth.

"No one said ya could, sug." Bunnie replied, "Ah don't think ye'r understanin' the deal here."

Amy looked at her as she let out a few more tiny coughs and replied, "My throat hurts..."

"That's a shame. For you. Get back on the ol' doc's cock, now!"

The doctor let out a curious moan and responded, "No, no, dear Bunnie. I think I'd prefer a more "hand on" approach, than oral sex."

Amy didn't want to. Not in the slightest. She shook her hand in embarrassment, but the cold stares of Bunnie and Eggman caused her to reach her gloved hand up, grab the wet dick of the doctor and move her hand up and down his shaft.

The doctor smiled at this act, yet Bunnie scowled. She marched over to Amy, grabbed a hand full of her hairand jerked her back. She forced off the wet, saliva covered glove and began smacking her repetitively with it.

"What?!" Smack! "Are!" Smack! "You!" Smack! "Stu-!" Smack! "-pid!" Smack! Bunnie then tossed the glove to the side.

Amy's cheeks turned red, more and more pain building up on her face. Tears forcing down the sides of her face, "I-I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please?! I'm sorr-heheh-eeee!"

"If ye'r gonna jerk him off, ya better use ye'r bare hands. Now, get back to it!"

Absolutely obedient, she quickly crawled over to him and started jerking off the madman. If she wanted not to get hit, she was going to have to obey. And she would. All her crying wasn't going stop them. She slipped her hands all around the doctor's dick. His groans of pleasure was the only thing keeping Amy from pain. At least... until a certain point.

"That's enough." The doctor replied.

"Ya know what's next, pinkie?"Bunnie answered.

"W-what...?"

Bunnie moved up behind the hedgehog and wrapped her arms around her waist as she moved her fingers up and down the front of her panties. She wasn't wet... not yet...

"Well... ol' docs gotta break ya..." she slapped her pussy – Amy jerked on contact, "... in."

Amy's eyes shot open as she shook her head over and over, "No! No! No! No, please!"

"Ah don't think ah beat 'nuff sense into her..."

Amy gasped at what she said. She didn't want anymore pain. No more, "Please... don't hit me again... I'll... I'll do it..."

She gulped as she slowly started removing her clothes. Pulling up her skirt and showing off her little bra and white panties. She looked at Ivo's cock once more – it was huge. She never seen an overlander's dick before. It was supposed to go inside her? She bit her bottom lip as she remembered one thing: Her virginity. She was about to lose it to Eggman and it'd probably be the worst pain of her life. The irony of her decision. But it would have happened either way.

"Come on, sug." Bunnie encouraged, "Let's see them tiny tits and pussy of ye'rs."

Amy sighed, looked to the floor and undid her bra. Revealing her bare breasts. A blush of humiliation followed as she saw the doctor smile. Her fear of getting hit again caused her to quickly stand and take off her white underwear – finally, she was showing her pussy. She quickly covered that, but released once the eyes of Bunnie was staring at her. She couldn't believe Bunnie was capable of such actions.

"Now, Amy." The doctor started, "Lay down on the bed and spread your legs."

Amy shook with fear, humiliation, anger, and, in some ways, excitement. She had never done this before. She always thought it would be Sonic to take her virginity – or, at least, Tails. But no, it would be her enemy. She did as she was told and laid down on the white bedsheets. She slowly spread her legs while she bit her bottom lip.

"She's got a cute, little pussy. Don't ya think, doc?"

"Indeed she does. Though, she doesn't seem to too into it."

"Ya know, ah think y'er right. Hey, bitch, ya better start begging for it."

Amy whimpered at that, she didn't want it at all! Why would she beg?

Bunnie scoffed,"What a dumb... Listen, if ya don't beg, ah'm gonna make ya wish ya did! Now, start rubbin' ye'r pussy and tell the doctor how much ya want him to fuck ya!"

Amy did so, tearing up at her own words and action – knowing it was drawing closer and closer. She slid her hand down to her vagina and starting rubbing her lips up and down – over and over again, "P-please. F-f-fuck me, doctor..."

"Louder! An' how hard? We wanna hear some dirty talk!"

"... Please... Please fuck me in m-my tiny p-pussy, E-egg...maaaaaan... F-fuck me... so hard I-I... I cry y-your name... I... fuck... me... M-make me squirt?... Please..."

"Awww..." Bunnie replied as she, herself, was rubbing Eggman's cock – keeping it nice and hard while Amy let herself be dominated,, "Fuck her good, doc. She wants it."

The doctor smiled and replied with a quick kiss with saliva swapping on Bunnie and then moved to Amy. He could see her pussy was still so small. She seemed to not even masturbate with toys. This would be fun.

He grabbed his throbbing cock and placed it on her pussy lips and rubbed it up and down on it – teasing her as she cried and bawled This was the only mercy she was getting. Amy's legs shook as the meaty dick nestled between the sensitive lips – her tiny gasps flooded from this. She had to force herself to keep her legs apart. She covered her eyes with one arm and used the hand on her other arm to squeeze her breasts to keep herself calm.  
Finally, she let out a sharp scream as the doctor slowly slid the head into her tight, trapping pussy. It dug in more and more. She curled some as the dick slid more and more inside – he kept forcing the monstrosity into the poor girl. He screamed loud and louder as he broke her barrier. Tears flushing out of her eyes and blood creeping from her vagina and covering Ivo's dick. She slammed her back from the horrible pain of this. She was losing her virginity and being stretched at the same time and the fucking barely begun.

Eggman pressed her shoulders to the bed and started ramming his cock into over and over. Sliding in and out. It burned Amy – it burned so much. She clawed the bed with each scream, cry, and groan from it. She never believed she'd fuck Eggman – she didn't even expect sex so soon in her life. Though she was developed as a woman in body, she was still a child in her mind. And now? Now her innocence was being wrecked!

Gasp after gasp of pain, the pleasure started to kick in. But only a little. Then a little more and a little more. And soon enough, she found herself to be just like Bunnie – enjoying the sex with the pain finally removed.  
Her breasts kept bouncing over and over as she let out little, "Ohs" She began to moan the more pleasurable audios. Bunnie laughed softly as she could see the look in her eye – the one of enjoyment.

"Ah think you finally talked her into it, doctor..." Bunnie said, "Trust me, sug, ah know all about it. The doctor is very... persuasive..."

Amy stared at her, her teeth showing as she kept be bounced up and down every time the wet smacking of flesh followed, "Uh... uh..."

"Come on, girl. Just admit it. You like him fuckin' ya. Ah know ah did."

"..." She finally broke out and shouted, "Yes! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Amy kept rocking her hips up and down on his cock as the doctor kept thrusting it inside her – she was trying to soak up every single pleasure the doctor's dick could give her. She was so animalistic, just wanting nothing more than to have sex. A few minutes ago, she was a virgin, now she was the doctor's bitch, and it suited her just fine.

Bunnie smiled and moved up to her. She spoke in a soft, calm voice, "Ya like it, ya know ya do."

"Mmm...mmmmhmm... Yes, Ms. B-bunnie... I-I sure do..."

"Who's fucking ya, Amy?"

"D-doctor Eggman..."

"Isn't he ye'r enemy, sug?"

"N-not anymore... I'm... I'm his... forever..."

"His sex slave?"

"Y-yes ma'am... I-I just want to be like this every... everyday... t-to hell with 'freedom!'"

"Attagirl!"

Pant after pant, moan after moan. Amy was overwhelmed in pleasure. Forget Sonic! Robotnik was giving it to her good and she was loving it! She pulled him in closer and kissed his lips, just wanting him to keep getting in and out of her pussy like the whore she was.

Bunnie crawled up to the bed and laid Amy's shoulders to the mattress once more. She wasn't done yet. Time for an even more unexpected experience. Bunnie moved over Amy's face – putting Amy's head between her knees. She barely hovered her pussy above Amy's lips. It was dripping with wetness. One fell to her lip after the other.

Bunnie lowered her pussy down and Amy promptly began licking. It was difficult to keep up the pleasure with each bounce from the doctor's hard thrusts, but she was doing fine. The tastes of Bunnie's pussy filled her mouth – it wasn't tasty, but honestly, why should she care? It was still sexy. The moans of Bunnie echoed in the room. She didn't know Amy would be so good at eating her out.

Bunnie nestled her pussy on Amy's face, lifted up and did it again. She removed the soaked body part from her, then went over to lick all over Amy's mouth. She reached a hand down and squeezed her breast – the reaction of Amy barely existed – she was too focused on the doctor's pounding. That was the sign of a good slave.

She looked over at Eggman as he kept fucking the hedgehog. She crawled over top of Amy and licked her clit over and over – scraping her tongue on that sensitive area. She eyed up at the doctor and said, "Come in her, please. Come on, sug. Please, come in this little bitch! Come! Just like you did me – tell her she's yours like I am!"

And as requested – a few more hard thrusts, he finally let out his semen into Amy's sweet pussy. Letting all his sperm attack her egg. He groaned as he let the last bit into her body and let out a long sigh.

Amy kept huffing and puffing at the finish. She looked up at the doctor and smiled, "W-wow... I... I didn't know..."

"Nobody knew, sug." Bunnie responded, "So... ya gonna stay or what?"

Amy nodded, "Staying! No question... Just... give it to me everyday and I'll be loyal!"

"I can manage." The doctor responded, "We still have two more pesky Freedom Fighters to convert – the Artificial Intelligence and the princess."

Amy stood up, shaking and walked over to the doctor and gave him a big hug, "Heh... I-I think we c-can... can deal with them, Eggy..."

Bunnie followed her and nodded, "Sho' nuff. Just tell us where Nicole is and ah'll see to it we get her and then some."

The doctor gave a grimace as he lead them down to the next target: N.I.C.O.L.E.


End file.
